If Finnick Didn't Die
by KaitlinH2017
Summary: Warning: If you haven't read or finished Mockingjay, this contains spoilers! This fanfic is about if Finnick doesn't die when fighting the lizard mutts. He does get injured, however, and has to return to District 13 after losing his right foot. With Annie's help, Finnick learns to live in a Capitol-free world and begins his life with Annie.
1. Chapter 1

_Finnick P.O.V._

We are in the sewer being chased by the large lizard mutts, just barely ahead of the ugly creatures. A few feet back, some Avoxes sacrificed themselves to the mutts, allowing us to get a little farther ahead. I silently thank the Avoxes, hoping they didn't have anyone too close to them. Though everyone has suffered some sort of major heartbreak in this world, losing a person you love isn't easy and will always pain you in some sort of way. I, of course, have suffered this. My mother and father were both killed at the hands of the Capitol. While this really intensified my hatred towards the Capitol, it's what they have done to my Annie that makes me _really _hate them. _Annie…_

No. I need to concentrate on getting out of this sewer if I want to see Annie again. I am fighting for her and our family. I need to survive this. I turn my head and see that the mutts are getting closer to our trail, and the ladder leading out of the sewer is just up ahead. We are almost out.

We approach the ladder leading upwards towards the Capitol Street. Peeta climbs up first, followed by Katniss and a few camera crew members whose names I have forgotten. Gale starts to climb up next while I guard the ladder, poising my trident to kill any creature coming to attack. Gale is halfway up the ladder when the first mutt comes.

The mutt's roaring and growling echoes throughout the sewer and I throw my trident at its chest. The trident sinks into its chest and the mutt falls down. A few more come and the same fate meets them. While this customized trident is really helping me, I can't stay down here much longer. Eventually, more mutts will come and I'll be greatly outnumbered. If that happens, I won't survive. The next mutt isn't within a five foot radius, so I grab my trident and start to climb up the ladder.

Halfway up the ladder, I feel something clamp down on my right leg and I feel a sharp pain shoot up it. I take my trident and stab the mutt in the head with it, not watching to see the thing fall down. With my injured leg, it's hard to climb up this ladder, but I must get up there. I must get back to my Annie.

A few more mutts approach and I know that I must climb faster or I'll be these mutts's lunch. I hear Katniss shouting to me from the Capitol Street and I see her stretch her hand out. I reach out, but another mutt gets a hold of my right foot. I hear a crunching sound and feel a pain like no other. I scream in pain and see that my right foot has been torn off my leg. Blood drips on the ladder and down onto the sewer floor. I grit my teeth and climb up, ignoring the excruciating pain. Oh, the pain…

_Annie. Annie needs you, Finnick. Fight for Annie._ It's this thought that makes me forget about my pain and helps me pull myself up this ladder and out onto the Capitol Street. Sweat is pouring down my forehead, and blood is dripping out of the place where my foot was ripped off.

"Oh my God, Finnick!" Katniss shouts. I feel the edges of my vision blur and start to close my eyes. I hear Gale talking into his earpiece, and Katniss and Peeta try to keep me awake. But it's no use. I feel myself drip into darkness and unconsciousness in the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie P.O.V_

Life in District 13 as a pregnant woman is relatively easy. I don't get a schedule stamped on my arm like everyone else. Instead, I just roam around munching on edible berries. The only thing difficult about my life right now is that I have no clue how Finnick is- whether he is dead or alive or injured or healthy. The one thing that would make my life easier is to have Finnick with me, with his strong arms around me.

I am in the cafeteria eating lunch when a woman- well, a girl no older than 15 or 16- comes running in and approaches me. Her black hair is pulled back in a long ponytail and her dark brown eyes are wide with fear. I already know this won't be good.

"Mrs. Odair?" she asks nervously.

"Y-yes? Is this about my husband Finnick? Do you know if he's alive? Is he dead?" I respond, on the verge of tears.

The girl chews on her bottom lip and looks me in the eyes. "Your husband is alive. In fact, he is in our infirmary. While we are trying to treat his condition, he keeps screaming that he only wants you. C-could you try to calm him?"

Finnick is here. Finnick is in the infirmary. I can't get any words out, so I just nod. I leave my tray on the table- somebody will get it, I know- and run towards the infirmary as fast as my feet can carry me.

When I'm down at the hospital wing of District 13, I can hear Finnick shouting, "ANNIE! I NEED ANNIE!"

Without realizing it, I am shouting his name, following his voice. Eventually, my ears and feet lead me to a small white hospital room. The door is shut, but I can see Finnick through the small glass window a few inches to the left of the door. I turn the knob of the door, which is unlocked, and enter the room.

I see Finnick tied down to his bed. His right leg is missing from the knee down, and his eyes hold a wild look and his bronze curls are a tangled mess. It's at that moment when Finnick notices me, and the wild look leaves his eyes and his muscles still. I feel tears running down my cheeks as I tenderly whisper his name.

The doctors look at Finnick and me, and they take this as their cue to leave. As soon as the door shuts, I run over to Finnick's side and place a hand in his hair and a hand at his cheek. I feel hot tears running down my cheeks as I see Finnick cry. I wrap my hands around his neck and tuck my head into his shoulder. Finnick wraps his arms tightly around me and buries his face in my hair. He whispers a muffled "Annie" into my hair.

After a few minutes of a silent embrace, I pull back a few centimeters and look into his sea green eyes, which are looking back into my green ones. Even in this moment he is so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" I ask, but I want to take it back. Of course he's not. He just got back from war, and he's gotten half of his right leg amputated. My poor Finnick.

Finnick closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them. Looking deeply into my eyes, he says, "I am now."

I lean in and kiss Finnick. I kiss him for the time we've lost- for the sleepless nights I've had wondering if he was alive or dead, for the times I've missed him so much I'd be sick, and for the time when I first found out I was carrying his child.

I pull back from Finnick and rest my head on his forehead. He leans against mine and closes his eyes in content, gently rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I need to tell him I'm pregnant.

"Finnick," I say, my forehead still pressed to his. He just replies with a _hmm. _

"I'm pregnant."

He pulls back and widens his eyes. For a moment, I think he's mad or upset. But then he lets out a cry of joy and pulls me into his body.

"Oh, Annie! Oh, we're going to have a baby! Oh, we're going to have a family!"

I smile against his head and kiss the back of his ear. The last time Finnick was this happy was when I said I would marry him.

Finnick pulls back, and I can see the upmost joy and happiness in his eyes, which show none of the sadness they'd shown moments earlier. Finnick is practically glowing with joy. He puts his hands on either side of my face and kisses me deeply, both of us smiling and laughing in between kisses. When we pull back, Finnick puts his hands on my stomach and peppers dozens of kisses on it. After Finnick has finished kissing my stomach, he says, "Oh my God, we're going to be parents! I'm going to be a _father! _Oh, Annie, I love you _so _much!_"_

A huge smile makes its way across my face as I kiss Finnick and mumble "I love you, too" against his lips. Everything we've been through- The Games, the war- has been worth it for us to share the love we have and the life that we will begin to have.


End file.
